Gu Dao
He is the hidden card that the Ancient Clan has, at first, when Wang Lin arrived in the ancient territory, he seemingly refused to accept him as a member of the Ancient Clan, punishing him against the wish of Xuan Luo, he knew that Wang Lin had not only Ancient but also Immortal blood. However, Wang Lin proved himself worthy by successfully passing the tests imposed by the supreme protector. This test actually allow Wang Lin to initiated the merger of his Ancient and Immortal blood. He is one of the Nine Suns on the Ancient Clan's side as well as the strongest out of the nine. History At the height of the Celestial Clan's power, when they possessed 9 Grand Empyrean's, he managed to kill 2 them while battling them together. He is later ambushed by another, which he kills as well. It was said that he also fought Grand Empyrean Dong Lin shortly after that led to such serious wounds Dong Lin died afterwards. When Xuan Luo brought Wang Lin before him, he refused to acknowledge Wang Lin as a member of the Ancient Clan. This was because he knew that Wang Lin also possessed Celestial cultivation. He gave Wang Lin the choice of purging all his essence true bodies from his body and dedicate himself to cultivating his Ancient Body. When Wang Lin refused, he forced him to ascend 300 steps on Mount Gu Dao or else he would kill him. However, this was actually a test to help Wang Lin merge his Celestial and Ancient power together. When Wang Lin crosses the first Heaven Trampling Bridge, he speaks to him once more. He is not surprised at Wang Lin's appearance before the bridges and reveals that he himself has crossed the Fifth Bridge, but was unable to pass the sixth. When he and Wang Lin clashed in combat, the supreme protector confessed that his power came from a direct inheritance from the Ancient Ancestor, but not any inheritance, it contained his will, this power allowed him to reach the fifth bridge, however he could not advance no matter how hard he tried, he had stuck at that level, and although the power was high enough to even massacre the entire Immortal Clan(Celestial Clan), he could not, as he was unable to move away from the Ancient Territory. If he leave Ancient Territory, after certain distance he will lose his cultivation. After comparing cultivation levels, Gu Dao tells Wang Lin that he will only use two attacks and if he survived he would immediately withdraw. The first was his own faith spell formed from his faith in the Ancient Clan, known as One Dao World. This spell was countered by Wang Lin's equally powerful One Step To Trample The Heavens, which he comprehended while crossing the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh Heaven Trampling Bridges. He then revealed his greatest spell, Ancient World, which was said to be a technique embodying the Ancient Ancestor's will to become the universe itself. After Ancient World failed to defeat Wang Lin, he concedes the match. His only request was that when the Immemorial God Realm opened, Wang Lin would come through the Ancient Clan's entrance rather than the Celestial Clan's. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ancient One Category:Alive Category:Ancient Clan Category:Immortal Astral Continent Category:Half Heaven Trampling